No Place Called Home
by BurnMeToAshes
Summary: Alex Blake had been through hell and back. When she is forced to move in with her Aunt and Uncle after her parent's deaths, she expects the worst, but will one not so likely wolf change her mind? Imprint fanfic Paul/OC. This summary is useless...
1. Prologue

**Prologue-**

**(P.S. Please read Authors Note at the end!)**

I guess some people might say I'm screwed up. Not 'crazy', but messed up emotionally. I couldn't handle things like most people. Could you blame me though? I had been through more in sixteen years then most people have ever even heard of. I guess you're wondering who I am huh? Who is narrating this story? Well, that would be me, Alexandria Violet Blake, but please feel free to call me Alex.

I guess you could say I look like your typical girl, some might think me worthy of a second glance, but for the most part I'm just average. I have long dark brown hair that falls in wavy curls all the way down to the small of my back, extremely pale skin (Ranging on albino here people) and big bright blue/gold eyes. My eyes were possible my favorite feature on myself not only because of their color, but also because they're so big and I have really long, thick eyelashes that I love.

I'm also really short, about 5'2, and I guess some would call me "petite", but I have a small waist and full breast so I couldn't really complain. Now I'm not saying I have no faults, because that is definitely not the case, but I don't exactly hate my looks either. My nose is small, but way to straight, I wish is curved like other peoples. My lips are pouty and heart shaped, but are really pale and not wide enough. My chin is to narrow and my eyebrows are to dark, but I'm me and I guess I'm okay with that.

Now what makes people think I'm screwed up? Well, I'm what most people might call "Anti-social", but I have a good wit and that surprises most. I tend to pay to much attention to small details and I guess you could say my family life isn't the greatest. No take that pack, my family life is borderline fucked up.

My mom was always so sweet and my dad, well he had some anger problems that he tended to take out on me. My mom always felt so bad and she always tried to help, but was just so afraid. I didn't blame her for what happened or how it traumatized me. She did what she could. I still remember that day so clearly, the day my mother murdered my father then shot herself in front of me. Yea, I guess some might say I'm kinda screwed up.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Okay I know this is like super short, but it's a prologue so it doesn't matter. The next chapter will have a bit more Twilight in it and try to guess who she will be staying with before I tell you! This story will probably be a bit sad and emotional, but I will try to add some humor in it too. The next chapter wont be very interesting be the story is just getting started so please bare with me! I am also looking for a beta reader so I anyone is interested please PM me!<strong>

**-Ash**


	2. Moving In

"Alex, sweetheart, I know this will be difficult for you, but you don't have a choice." My Social Worker, Laura, told me in a quiet 'I understand you pain' type of voice. I scowled at her.

"It's _my _life! How do I not have a choice in this?" I asked angrily. How could they force me to move in with my Aunt and Uncle, who I've never even met mind you, without me agreeing to it?

"You're a minor, Alex and The State has decided tha-" I cut her off.

"Fuck the state! They don't have to live with their own choices! I know just how bad this world can be and I _don't _need someone watching my every move just because _The State_ decided that I'm not "Mentally Capable" of taking care of myself! How the hell do they know what I am and am not capable of? They've never even met me!" I ranted as I paced the room. Laura sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Alex, I understand what you're going throu-"

"Like hell you do, _Laura. _You have no idea what I'm going through. Don't act like you care because I know you don't. So go ahead and ship me away it's not like anyone gives a damn." My voice was quiet now as I glared at the floor. I heard her sigh again before handing me a paper and a pen.

"Just sign this and we'll get going." I looked at the paper and without bothering to read it I signed my name and handed it back. Before I knew it my two suitcases that help everything I owned were in the trunk of a car and I was sitting next to a stuffy woman named Margaret on my way to good old Forks, Washington.

* * *

><p>"THE CITY OF FORKS WASHINGTON WELCOMES YOU!" I read as we passed the big blue welcome sign, I heard Margaret chuckle from next to me. I finally decided to give her a once over. Her medium brown hair was in a bun at the base of her neck and her olive toned skin was scattered with freckles, she had a wide and pleasant smile, but her black suit and perfectly straight back gave off a very unpleasant vibe.<p>

"Your name's Margaret right?" I asked as I watched her expression. She quickly glanced at me before looking back at the road.

"Yes, but I prefer being called Maggie." She told me in a very feminine voice that I wasn't really expecting. I wondered why Laura hadn't driven me and decided to voice my question.

"So why are you driving me instead of Laura?" She suddenly seemed fidgety and refused to look at me.

"Well, Laura couldn't be your Social Worker anymore and I decided to fill in since I live around here." She told me, but I could tell she was lying.

"So in other words Laura got tired of dealing with me and handed me off to you?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow. She sighed, but nodded.

"If it makes you feel any better I volunteered for the job." She told me with a small smile. My eyes widened as I stared at her.

"Why on Earth would you do that?"

"I had seen you around the office and heard your story, you seem like a sweet girl. I wanted to be able to be there for you." I sent a smile at me before turning back to the road. Well, I had certainly read her wrong. She stopped the car as we pulled up to the house I would have to live in until I turned eighteen and I sighed, it was a nice house, but I don't think it would ever be home to me. I sighed again and got out of the car to go get my bags. Pulling the two over packed suitcases out I started to drag them to the door before they were pulled away from me and I was wrapped into someones arms.

"Oh Alex! You poor thing! How are you? Are you okay? Oh don't worry about your bags your Uncle can get those! It's so nice to finally meet you!" A voice squealed in my ear as they hugged me tightly and pushed me into their breasts I was about to suffocate when they pulled away. I saw the woman who had been squeezing me, she looked like my mother, but with brown eyes instead of blue and her hair was cut in a short bob unlike my mothers insanely long locks. She sighed and smiled at me while brushing a stray hair behind me ear.

"How are you sweetie?" She asked. I gave her a small smile before answering.

"Umm fine thanks, how are you?" She laughed and looked like she was about to cry before she pulled me into her again.

"Much better now that you're here." She whispered, but it was muffled due to the fact that her breasts were practically eating my face.

"Honey, let the poor girl breath and get settled will you?" I heard a man call. When the woman let me go I glanced at the man who had talked, he had slightly balding brown hair and dark brown eyes, he had a bit of a belly, but other than that he seemed to be in good shape. I smiled lightly at him before turning to back to the woman.

"So I'm guessing you're my Aunt?" I asked curiously. She laughed and nodded.

"Yes, I'm Carol your moms sister." She said with a sad smile, I nodded and glanced around.

"Um don't you have a daughter?" I question. I knew Laura had mentioned them having a daughter around my age before she dumped me on Maggie.

"Oh you mean Angela? Yes, she's with some friends going dress shopping for some dance. They told me you already finished school is that true?" Ah, yes me and my brains. I actually wasn't that smart I was just a hard worker and I wanted out of that hell hole as soon as possible to I graduated early.

"Umm yea, I finished about a month ago." She smiled and started to walk me towards the house.

"Come on sweetheart I'll show you your room." She said simply.

"Shouldn't I grab my bags?" I asked, worried about my stuff. She laughed and told me my Uncle had already put them up in my room for me. I nodded and walked up the stairs behind her.

"So this is your room, I hope you like it!" She opened the door to a medium sized bedroom with deep purple walls, a queen sized bed with a black and purple bed spread, a dark wooden desk in the corner with a brand new laptop on it and a vanity on the opposite side of the room. It was amazing. My room back home had little more than a mattress on the floor and a thin blanket to keep me semi warm.

"It's beautiful." I whispered in awe. In the back of my mind I new that my Aunt had squealed in delight, but I was to mesmerized to really pay attention. My Aunt was going on about how she wasn't sure if I would like the purple and she was so worried I wouldn't, but once she was my wide eyes and realized I wasn't listening she stopped talking. I walked through the entire room and went up to the desk last.

"Is this mine?" I asked pointing to the laptop, she nodded so hard I thought she would get whiplash.

"You really didn't have to do all this, but thank you." I said walking over and hugging her tightly. No one had ever gone to such extremes to make me feel at home. Who knows maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>After meeting my Uncle Erin I went back up to my room and started to unpack my things. Apparently Angela would be home sometime later and I would get to meet her then. I had just finished unpacking when I heard a knock on my door.<p>

"Come in." I called. My door opened and closed softly. I looked up and saw the spitting image of my Aunt, minus the short hair, looking at me with a soft smile of her face.

"Hi, I'm Angela." She said sweetly as she walked over to shake my hand. So this was my cousin, she seemed nice enough and I figured we'd get along. I smiled back and shook her hand.

"Hey, I'm Alex." I introduced myself smiling brightly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you arrived I was with some friends." She looked down sadly as if she regretted not being here.

"Oh it's fine I didn't mind. Did you have fun?" I asked. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Yes, except at one point my friend, Bella, walked off to some bookstore and missed dinner. I was really worried about her." We had walked over to my bed and were sitting down when I replied.

"Was she okay?" I question.

"Yea, it ends up her and this guy, Edward, had met up and started talking or something so she had dinner with him instead. I think they have something going on." She told me with a giggle. Gosh not even here for a day and I am already gossiping! I smiled at my cousin and laughed.

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Well, it's just this guy hardly ever talks to anyone and she just moved here recently so it's kind of shocking I guess." She explained. I hummed and we started to chat a bit more about random things, it ends up we had a bit in common and we immediately became friends. We eventually went to bed and for once I didn't have a nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Okay so that is Chapter One! I know I never really say where she is staying and for those of you who didn't catch on she is staying with Angela Webber. She is going to meet the wolves in the next chapter most likely, but I'm not just going to have it be all happy love and sunshine from the get go, no Paul has to work for it gosh dang it! And right now I know it doesn't seem all that Twilight related, but that's just because the prologue had nothing to do with it really and the first chapter is kind of just a peak into her new life. It's so you can understand her a bit more, that's why it's mostly dialogue. This is my first Twilight fanfic so please don't flame me to horribly! <strong>

**-Ash**


	3. Some Kind Of Wannabe Dog

**Chapter Two- Some Kind Of Wannabe Dog**

When I woke up the next morning I felt refreshed from finally getting a good nights sleep, without the interruption of nightmares. I quickly got up and got ready. After brushing my teeth and taking a shower I got dressed in a simple pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a gray jacket matched with my worn out black converse. I went downstairs quietly and noticed my Aunt in the kitchen making breakfast, my Uncle reading the paper and drinking coffee and Angela had yet to come down I couldn't help, but smile at how perfect this family seemed.

"Hi Aunt Carol, Uncle Erin!" I greeted them cheerfully. It was so easy to pretend that nothing horrible had happened only a few weeks ago, but it was always there in the back of my mind. My Aunt looked up and smiled at me and my Uncle just gave me a slight nod and a light twitch of his lips, he wasn't being rude he was just engrossed in his paper.

"Do you need any help with breakfast?" I asked my Aunt, but she just shook her head. Angela took that moment to come down stair and kiss her mom and dad on the cheek. Today was Saturday so Angela didn't have school and had offered last night to show me around town.

"So, Alex, do you still want me to be your tour guide today?" She asked with a laugh. I smiled at her.

"Yes! I need to know my way around or I'll have nothing to do when you go to school on Monday!" I said and her and I both started to laugh as her mom just shook her head at us. We ate a yummy breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice/coffee before Angela went to go get ready so she could show me around.

"There's not much to do around here besides go to the beach so I'll save that for last, but you'll love it! It's awesome." She told me with a smile. We got in her car and drove around town stopping at random places like the diner, the school, and a small store before she decided to just take me to the beach. She told me it was in a place called La Push, which I thought was a hilarious name, but she was right the beach was beautiful.

"Hey I invited some friends to come too so we could have a bonfire, I hope you don't mind." She said softly. To be honest I wasn't sure I really wanted to meet a bunch of people right now, but I got ever it and told her it was fine. Within five minutes of us being there her friends showed up. There weren't a lot of people just two guys and one girl.

"Alex, this is Mike, Eric, and Jessica. Guy's this is my cousin, Alex." She introduced us and I just nodded my head at them before looking at the ground, this was awkward. They all started hanging out by the water and it was easy to tell that Angela had a major crush on Eric and Jessica had one on Mike, but that just made me feel more like a fifth wheel then anything. I was sitting on a log by where they normally had the bonfires, just watching them when someone sat next to me.

"Hi." Said a cheerful male voice. I looked over and saw a big guy, muscular and tall not chubby, sitting next to me and while I was freezing in my jacket, he was wearing a thin shirt and radiating warmth. Needless to say he kinda freaked me out.

"Um hi." I replied while looking at my feet and attempting to subtly move away form him.

"I'm Seth." He told me while holding out his big hand. I glanced at it, but didn't take it.

"Alex." I said softly. He slowly pulled his hand away once he realized I wasn't going to shake it.

"So, I've never seen you around here before..." He trailed off.

"I just moved here yesterday." I knew I was being short and probably came off as rude, but all my defenses were up right now. I was a small, weak, practically defenseless girl, and he was a huge, tall, strong guy. I had a right to freak out. Suddenly Angela came back over and smiled at the guy.

"Oh hey Seth, I see you met my cousin." She was smiling brightly and obviously knew the guy so I relaxed some.

"Yea, but I don't think she really likes me." He told her. I saw Angela frown and look at me with curiosity. I sighed.

"It's not that I don't like you, but how was I suppose to react when some tall muscular guy comes to sit by me while I'm sitting here alone..." I said looking at him. A look of realization spread over his face as he started to figure out why I had acted so weird.

"Oh, right. Sorry sometimes I forget how intimidating I can look." He seemed kinda saddened by this and I just shrugged.

"Not your fault I'm paranoid." I told him with a smile. His face immediately brightened and he turned to Angela.

"So are you guys planning on having a bonfire?" He asked. Angela nodded with a smile and he continued.

"Cool, mind if invite the guys and Leah?"

"Nope, that's fine. Just make sure Paul doesn't go all asshole on my cousin okay?" She told him with a smile before joining her friends again. **(A/N: Angela is kinda OOC in this, just so you know. She is still sweet, but a bit braver. And the Quileutes, because they sometimes go to bonfires with Angela and her friends, are sort of friends with them too.)** I was confused by what Angela said, was this Paul guy normally an ass?

"Who's Paul?" I asked Seth.

"Er, just our resident hothead." He told me with a laugh that seemed a bit forced. I nodded and was immediately worried, if his friends were nearly as big as him and one of them had a temper? This was going to be fun. Seth told me he would be back after he called his friends, but to my surprise instead of going inside to call them he ran into the forest. That boy was definitely weird. Seth came back a little while later with a group of boys behind him, no scratch that he came back with a group of a _giants _behind him. I'm pretty sure he was actually the smallest, wonderful.

Angela was still out by the water with Eric, Mike, and Jessica so I was sitting there by myself and they were all heading my way. Perfect. I kept my head down as I stared intently at my feet going over every possibly outcome that could come of this, ranging for me being murdered to me being kidnapped and help for a ransom and _then _murdered. Maybe I'm a bit of a pessimist.

"Hey, Alex! These are my friends Jacob, Embry, Quil, Jared, Sam, Paul, and my sister Leah." Seth said with excitement. I glanced up at the girl he pointed out, Leah, and nodded, but didn't look at any of the others. God please make me disappear! Just at that moment Angela walked up and said hi to everyone, her friends did that same.

"This is my cousin, Alex." She said and I just nodded my head at the ground. I was seriously tempted to just get up and run away, but there was no reason to make them think I was insane.

"What the hell is her problem?" I heard a deep husky voice ask. I didn't even bother looking up I knew they were referring to me.

"Oh, she's just kinda shy." Angela said with a nervous laugh.

"More like anti-social." I heard someone say and that pissed me off. I mean who just shows up and starts calling someone names? I _**wasn't **_anti-social! I stood up quickly and started to walk away before calling over my shoulder.

"I'm not anti-social." I said angrily and I continued to walk away. I heard the same person that called me anti-social laugh and say in a very loud "whisper" that I was a freak. That was it, I had heard this shit from my dad my entire life and I was so tired of just taking it. Maybe it's wrong of me to take it out on a complete stranger, but he had no right to start calling me names! I turned around and stalker over to the guy with a smirk on his face although I specifically didn't look him in the eyes.

"You asshole! You have no fucking right to talk badly about me! You don't even know me!" I had finished walking up to him then and looked him in the eye. He looked like he was about to say something, but when our eyes met his smirk went away, his jaw went slack, and he seemed to have frozen in place. I glared at him a second longer before my anger faded and I just looked at him in confusion. I glanced at Seth who looked shocked and Angela who looked just as confused as me.

"Umm hello?" I said waving my hand in front of his face. He didn't budge. I looked around again and all of his friends either looked shocked or were smirking and I had no idea what was going on. I looked back up at him, he was still staring at me.

"Uh, Seth? I think I broke your friend." I said hesitantly afraid this guy was going to attack me at any second. Seth laughed and shook his head.

"Nah, Paul just realized that he was insulting a beautiful girl and now he's trying to figure out how to fix it." Seth said making me blush. No one had ever called me beautiful before and suddenly I heard the guy, Paul, growl. At first I though he was growling at me, but when I looked up I saw him glaring at Seth. He slowly went up to Seth and grabbed him by the shirt.

"What did you call her?" Paul barked, yea _barked_, at Seth.

"I called her beautiful, why is there a problem?" Seth was smiling brightly, but his eyes held a mischievous glint in them. Paul growled again a bit more forcefully. Okay so this guys growls and barks, what the hell is he a wannabe dog?

"Let him go, Paul." I heard one of the guys say, but I was to focused on what looked to be the beginning of a fight. Paul glanced at the guys who had spoken to him.

"But Sam he knows I-" Paul started, but was interrupted by the other guy, Sam I think it was, again.

"Now." Sam said forcefully. Paul sighed and let him go with a glare. I couldn't keep my mouth shut any longer.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked. Paul glanced up and smiled at me gently, wasn't he just calling me a freak? He walked up to me still smiling and I backed up instinctively. I watched a frown form on his face.

"Why are you backing away from me?" He asked sadly. Jeez, it was like the guy just watched me kill his puppy.

"Um weren't you the one who just called me a freak then stared at me for five minutes straight? I really don't think you should be questioning my behavior." I told him. He looked at me like I had just slapped him across the face.

"Please excuse Paul, he's an asshole." Seth said as he came and put an arm lazily around my shoulder. I looked at him curiously, but didn't push him away. He was way to warm and I was freezing my ass off. I should have grabbed a better jacket. I looked back at Paul whose nostrils were flared with anger and I'm pretty sure he was shaking. I decided to ignore him and turned to Seth, who was unsurprisingly glaring at Paul.

"Hey, Seth?" I asked. He looked down at me and smiled, smiling back I continued.

"Do you think you could introduce me to everyone again I wasn't really paying attention the first time." It was embarrassing to ask, but I wanted to know their names. Seth nodded and went through introducing them all again and leaving Paul for last.

"And this guy right here is Paul, but you already knew that huh?" Seth said and I nodded lightly while looking at Paul who was just watching me with a sort of sadness in his eyes.

"Look I'm sorry for earlier, do you think we could start over?" He asked with a hopeful smile. I looked at him suspiciously, but nodded. His smile brightened and we walked over to the bonfire with Seth's arm still sitting around my shoulders. When we sat down Sam and a boy named Jacob lit a fire and suddenly Seth's arm was making me way to warm.

"Umm Seth?" He looked at me. "You don't need to keep your arm around me." I told him blushing. He glanced at his arm as if he forgot he had put it there and pulled it away from me.

"Sorry." he said with a smile. Something inside me told me to look at Paul, who had been glaring at Seth the entire time, and to my surprise he was smiling at me. What the hell was going on?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yea, that's chapter two! And I am super excited! I already got my first review and I just uploaded this story a little while ago! So thank you -Xx-Vampire Princesss-xX- for your review! So Paul imprinted in this chapter and I know he seems kinda OOC right now, but he is kind of in shock so give the guy a break! He'll be back to his normal asshole self the next time they meet. Like I said above Angela is slightly OOC in this story, but only because I wanted to give her a little attitude in this chapter and I feel like I can't have her only be like this once. Anyways! Please review! Reviews make me super duper happy and I will love you forever if you do! This is all I'm uploading tonight, but I'll try to upload again tomorrow or Sunday, but Thanksgiving is coming up so I may not be able to update as much during the week, but I sure as hell will try! **

**Once again I am looking for a beta reader so if anyone would like to help out that would be awesome! And you would get to read the chapters before anyone else! =P**

**-Ash**


	4. Forgive Me

**Chapter Three - Forgive Me**

I woke up only to find my head pounding and my throat all nice and scratchy. Maybe going out in such cold weather last night was a bad idea. I got up anyways and got dressed before heading downstairs to get something to eat and hopefully I wouldn't feel as completely horrible afterwards. It took me a moment to notice that no one else was home, where the hell was everyone? I know Angela is probably at school and Uncle Erin is at work, but why isn't Aunt Carol here? Looking around I saw a note taped to the fridge with my name on it. I quickly walked over and opened it.

_Alex,_

_I went to go see a friend for the day. Breakfast is in the microwave and coffee is in the pot. Have a good day sweetie!_

_Aunt Carol._

I sat and stared at the note for a second, no one had ever bothered doing anything like that for me before. Nor had they ever told me to have a "good day" it was a strange feeling, but not a bad one. I liked knowing that for once someone cared whether my day was good or bad. Sighing I got up and went over to the microwave and heated up the french toast that was sitting on a plate for me.

After eating and cleaning my plate I went over to the living room and tried to figure out what I was going to do today. My head still hurt, but my throat was better so I kind of wanted to go outside and try exploring for a bit. I knew Angela wouldn't be home for a few hours and both my Aunt and Uncle were apparently gone so I was on my own. Hmm maybe I could go to the beach and check out that creepy forest. I've always liked a good thrill.

* * *

><p>I finally found my way to the beach (I only got lost twice) but was at a completely different area then yesterday. How did I manage to get here? I could have sworn I took the same path Angela did to get here, but then again we had been in a car and I hadn't really been paying attention. Crap. I'll just wonder around for a bit and hope I end up somewhere familiar I guess.<p>

Have I seen that rock before? I guess I kinda might remember that log. Damn, I'm so lost. How am I supposed to back to the house when I don't even know where it is? I was just about to give up hope when I heard someone call me. Whipping my head around I saw the figure of a guy jogging towards me, but he was to far away to make out any features.

"Hey, Alex!" They called again and the voice sounded very familiar. Well, it was easy now to tell it was one of the Quileutes by their tanned skin and huge muscles, but their features still weren't easy to see.

"Uh hi?" I called out in a confused voice. They finally reached me and I saw it was Seth waving enthusiastically at me. I couldn't help, but smile as his excitement.

"Oh, hey Seth. What are you doing here?" I asked him as he finally reached me.

"I live around here, but you on the other hand live no where near here. Why are _you _here, Alex?" He questioned in a playful voice.

"Erm would you believe me if I said I came for the soul purpose of seeing you?" I smiled guiltily at him, he didn't need to know I was lost. He laughed and shook his head.

"You got lost didn't you?" I knew he was smirking at me without even looking up. I sighed.

"I guess that's a possibility too..." I told him softly while staring at the ground.

"Well, come on I was just about to head over to Sam's and it'll be more fun with you there." He told me while holding out his hand for me to take.

"You don't think they'd mind?" I asked him cautiously. I did actually want to see Paul again, his sexy smirk and piercing dark brown eyes I- WAIT! What the hell? Where did that come from? I do _not_ think his smirk is sexy, his eyes are certainly _not _piercing, and I happen to think he is a complete asshole with multiple personalities! Damn crazy bastard.

"Of course not! We love company!" Seth said loudly. I looked up and smiled at him while taking his hand so he could lead the way. I was not about to get lost again. We walked to Sam's house casually and he never let go of my hand which made me slightly uncomfortable, but I wasn't about to be rude and yank it away. I liked Seth, he was loud, funny, and had his incredibly sweet moments, but I don't think I could ever picture him as more then a brother. An extremely muscular good looking brother, but a brother none the less.

We eventually arrived at Sam's house, still holding hands, but it didn't bother me as much knowing that I would never have romantic feelings about him. We walked into the house with Seth practically doubling over in laughter and me chuckling softly behind him as he dragged me along. Apparently my story about the time I ate a bug when I was eight just to prove I could was even more hilarious then I thought. When Seth calmed down I finally looked away from him and up into a room of six huge ripped men and one very fit female.

I glanced at all their faces, most of which looked surprised, and eventually stopped on the one and only Paul in all of his god like glory. The only thing that ruined this perfect image was the nasty scowl on his face as he glared at mine and Seth's interlocked hands. I immediately pulled a way and subtly wiped my hand on my jeans. I looked at Seth through the corner of my eye, but he was just smiling brightly and ignoring Paul's hatred filled eyes.

"Hey, guys I found Alex wondering around the beach like a lost puppy and decided to invite her over. Is that okay?" Seth asked looking directly at Sam who nodded and seemed to be watching Paul out of the corner of his eye. UGH! Why am I noticing so much about Paul? He's not nearly as amazing as my mind seems to want to make him!

"Um, hi." I said with a small wave of my hand. Quil and Jacob waved back, Embry nodded, Jared threw me a small smile, Leah simply raised an eyebrow at me and Paul just continued to glare, but this time it was aimed at me instead of Seth. I quickly looked down at my feet and followed Seth as he went to stand by the couch his sister was occupying. I couldn't help, but feel like I had intruded on some kind of secret gathering.

"So, Alex, are you and Seth dating now or something?" I heard Paul ask, his voice was filled with so much hatred that I was to scared to look into him eyes. I was surprised by the question though, he thought we were dating? I hardly even knew Seth!

"What? I- I- No! I mean wh- What?" Aren't I convincing? It's not my fault though! He shocked me and when in shock I can't be held responsible for the things that leave my mouth. I had looked up at him in my surprise and I wish I hadn't. Just like I though he was glaring at me.

"You don't seem to sure about that." He hissed at me. I mentally flinched, but I had finally regained my composure. I glared right back at him before answering.

"Well, I am. There is nothing going on between Seth and I, but even if there was it would be none of your damn business." After I said it I felt like everyone in the room froze as we waited for him to reply.

"Maybe it's not, but can you blame me for wanting to know if my friends are dating some bitch? I mean what's the real reason you're living with your Aunt and Uncle Alex? Did your parents get tired of having you around? Did mommy and daddy ship you away?" He was smirking now and everyone looked shock. I couldn't stop the tears that came to my eyes at the mention of my parents. I knew everyone was staring at me now, probably wondering if he was right. I looked him straight in the eye before replying.

"No, they didn't _ship_ me away. They're dead you bastard." The tears finally slipped and I hurriedly wiped them away. Looking back up I saw shock written all over Paul's face as he took in what I said. I shook my head and walked past him towards the back door.

"Go to hell." I whispered to him before walking out. He still hadn't moved and everyone was just sitting there, not really knowing how to react to what just happened. I had gotten about half way down the beach when I heard someone calling my name, but this time I didn't turn around.

"Wait, Alex please!" I knew it was Paul and that is exactly why I started to run instead of walk. It was now that I realized it had started to drizzle lightly, not raining, but just a drizzle. As if the rain wasn't sure if it wanted to fall or not. I felt small droplets hitting my face and sticking to my hair and clothes making them slightly damp, this sure as hell didn't help with how cold it had gotten. I suddenly felt a burning hand grip my forearm and pull me to a stop, damn he was fast. I whipped around to glare at him.

"Why are you running?" He asked sadly. Looking into his eyes I saw the sadness there, I knew he regretted what he said, but that didn't make me feel any better about it.

"I thought it was obvious that I was trying to get away from you." I told his icily. I watched as he flinched and the hold he had on my arm loosened enough for me to yank it away. He ran a hand through his now damp hair and seemed to try and look everywhere, but me before quickly jerking his head down to look me straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry about what I said in there, Alex. I didn't know..." I knew he meant it, but it didn't make me any less angry with him. I let out a humorless laugh as I looked at the floor, shaking my head.

"You think that excuses what you said?" I had looked back up at him during the end of my sentence and watched as his eyes seemed to beg for my forgiveness. God, why did he have to be so attractive? Why did I want to forgive him so badly just so I could see him smile? Why the hell was I so drawn to him! Why couldn't I have felt like this about one of the other guys? So many damn questions. I sighed.

"Why does it matter to you anyways? My forgiveness? In case you've forgotten you've been nothing, but rude to me since I got here. Why do you suddenly seem to care about whether or not I forgive you?" My voice was shaking now and I'm not sure if it was from the cold or nervousness, but either way I refused to look him in the eye. That just seemed to confuse me.

"You're right, Alex, it doesn't excuse what I said. I just," He sighed. "I don't want you to hate me. I'm an idiot and an asshole and I know I hurt you, but I'm begging you _please_ don't hate me. I need you're forgiveness, I need to know that I haven't completely fucked this up." His voice got quieter as he finished talking, but I still didn't look him in the eyes, no matter how heartbroken he sounded. So maybe I was being a bitch, but he had done something which I deemed unforgivable. Even if he didn't know about my parents he had no right to bring them into our conversation or well, argument really.

"Fucked what up exactly, Paul? You make it sound like there is something going on between us." I said softly. I was trying to get inside his head, figure out what exactly he was thinking. I heard him sigh deeply again.

"Please look at me." He all, but whispered. Damn him for having so much power over me. I slowly looked up into his beautiful brown eyes and the dejected look in them made me feel bad for being so harsh.

"I-," He sighed and ran a hand through his already wet and disheveled hair. "I just meant that I don't want to ruin any possible friendship we could have. I'm so sorry for what I said, Alex, and if you want me to get down on my knees and beg then I will." He told me with a small smile, but I could see the nervousness in his eyes.

"Getting down on your knees might help." I teased him lightly. I swear his face lit up like a Christmas tree as he saw me smile at him.

"So you forgive me?" He asked excitedly which only made me smile more.

"You're forgiven, but don't think I'll forget this." I told him simply. It was true I wouldn't forget this, but maybe I could try to put it in the back of my mind. I suddenly felt his arms around me as he hugged me and needless to say, I was surprised, but I hugged him back all the same.

"Thank you." He whispered in my ear and I swear I felt a shiver go through my spine and it most definitely wasn't from the cold. He was so warm and it felt so good to just be help by someone. I nearly sighed in contentment. He let go way to soon for my liking, but kept an arm around my shoulder.

"Come on we should get back inside, you're freezing." The second he mentioned it I started to shake from the cold. It was raining a bit more now and the wind was blowing, but luckily for me I had an overheated giant to keep me warm.

"Hey, Paul?" I asked trying to get his attention. He looked down at me and tightened his arm a bit when he saw me shaking.

"Yea?"

"Why are you always so warm? Seth is the same way. Are you guys getting sick?" I reached my hand up to touch his forehead, but he grabbed my hand instead and kissed my fingers. I felt my eyes widen and my cheeks redden. His lips actually... I mean he... Whoa. He lowered my hand and smiled at me.

"No we're not sick just naturally warm I guess." He told me simply. I felt like he was holding something back, but I was still to shocked from that kiss to do anything, but nod back. We finally got back to the house and we were both soaked by now so Sam had us stay outside until he could get us some towels. Once we both had a towel we went inside and Sam told us we could borrow some of his and Emily's clothes so we didn't have to stay wet. He lead Paul and I up to his room and gave us both some clothes, just a pair of shorts for Paul and sweat pants and a long sleeved shirt for me. I went in the bathroom to change while Paul changed in the room.

Once in the bathroom I looked in the mirror and couldn't help but grimace. I looked like a drowned dog. My dark brown hair fell wet and limp to my waist and my face was slightly red from the cold. Sighing I dried my hair with the towel and changed out of my soaked clothes, Sam said he would throw them in the dryer for us. When I finished getting dressed I looked in the mirror, I looked better, but still not that fantastic and I was still cold. I walked out of the bathroom and glanced up to see Paul in all his shirtless glory. I openly stared at his chest as he gave me a once over.

"Alex?" I heard him call and I immediately looked away from his chiseled torso only to see him smirking at me.

"Like what you see?" He asked huskily as he made his way towards me until he had me backed up against a wall. I stared at him wide eyed as I search for a witty way to answer, but nothing came to me. His eyes were twinkling with mischief and a haughty smirk played on his lips. I wanted nothing more at that moment then to have him kiss me, but of course my big mouth and nervousness got in the way of that.

"Umm we should p- probably get back to the others." I told him. He looked disappointed and actually had an adorable pout on his lips, but nodded his agreement. I mentally slapped myself for my stupidity, but followed him down that stairs. When we got downstairs Paul handed Sam our clothes (after he pulled mine out of my hands) and practically yanked me over to the couch with him. He sat down and pulled me down next to him, and when I say next to him I mean practically on top of him, and put his arm around my shoulders. He never ceased to shock me.

"So I see you guy's made up." Seth said with a smug look on his face. I scowled at him, but looked up to find Paul smiling brightly and nodding.

"Yea, we're good now." Paul told him. Seth smiled and they all went on talking. I felt Paul's hand slowly tracing circles on my arm as I just sat and stared at my lap. Wasn't this going well?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so so so sorry this took so long! I was going to finish and upload it yesterday, but then my mom took the computer from me and I couldn't finish writing it until just now. Anyways I plan on uploading chapter four today too so that should make up for it. What do you guys think of it so far? I know my chapters aren't the longest and I plan on trying to fix that, but it's hard! Do you guys want me to make Paul a bit more touchy feely in the next chapter? He was a manwhore before he imprinted so I feel like he would be a little over eager. I know I told you that he would have to fight for Alex and he will, but I mean Paul is sexy as hell how would you react to him? Anyways... You don't have to review, but it would be nice and it might get me more motivated to get chapter four up sooner!**

** And thanks to CayleeRae for my second ever review! Also I would like to thank everyone who favorited or added my sotry to your alerts! It made my life 100x better! =]**

**-Ash**

*****************(PS) I have a twitter account specifically for updates on my story now so you can go follow me if you would like to get daily updates about where I am in the story! I also might ask for some opinions and things and talk about new story ideas. The link is on my profile!*************************


	5. Played At Your Own Game

**Chapter Four – Played At Your Own Game**

Paul had offered to walk me home earlier after I had decided that sitting so close to him and having everyone stare at us was going to drive me crazy. I told him I was fine and although he looked angry about it he didn't say a word and just let me leave. So now I was home, sitting on Angela's bed and waiting for her to get home so I could tell her all about my insanely eventful day. I heard her open the front door and started to actually jump up and down in anticipation.

"Oh, hey Alex. Umm Why are you in here?" Angela asked the second she entered her room. I smiled at her.

"First off how was your day?" I asked her. She smiled dreamily and sat on her bed next to me.

"Fantastic! It ends up this guy, Ben has a crush on me and he is so cute!" She squealed excitedly.

"But... What happened to Eric?" I questioned frantically. They had seemed so cute together at the beach! Angela sighed and looked at her feet.

"Well, we just didn't hit it off, but Ben is amazing! So so so sweet!" She stared off into the distance with a far away look in her eyes. I couldn't help myself as I laughed at her expression.

"I'm glad you're happy, Ang." I told her with a bright smile and I was glad, she deserved to be happy. She look at me and seemed to sense something was off.

"So what did you do today?" She asked suspiciously. I grimaced, was I really that easy to read?

"Well, I tried to go down to the beach and got lost, but the-"

"YOU GOT LOST?" She interrupted loudly. I let out a chuckle.

"Yea, but don't worry Seth found me!" I said while still laughing.

"Oh, wait you hung out with Seth?" She had significantly calmed down so I continued.

"Yes, well, no. Kinda." Angela looked at me funny.

"Umm which was it?"

"I had originally started hanging out with him and if you let me finish my story without interrupting me you would understand!" I exclaimed dramatically as I threw my hands in the air. Laughing Angela told me to continue.

"Okay so I got lost and Seth found me and invited me over to Sam's where the rest of his group of friends would be an-" Once again Angela tried to interrupt, but I glared at her until she shut her mouth.

"Anyways, I went with him and Paul was really pissy because we had been holding hands when we walked in even though I don't know why that put him in such a bad mood..." I rambled until Angela gently smacked my knee so I would keep going. When I finished telling her the story her mouth was agape and she just stared at me.

"Um Ang?" I called to her. That seemed to shake her out of her daze and she gave me a huge goofy smile.

"Angela? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked her nervously as I stared to chew on my bottom lip self consciously.

"Don't you realize it, Alex? Paul totally likes you!" She shrieked in a high pitch voice that practically blew my eardrums out.

"Jeez, Angela are you trying to make me deaf? Paul doesn't like me! There is no possible way! He doesn't even know me and he thinks I'm an anti-social freak, why would he like me?" I questioned frantically. What if he did like me? Was that even possible? No way. No way in hell did he like me.

"You are so thickheaded! How can you not see that he likes you? And you need to get over that 'anti-social freak' thing he already apologized for that. And if he doesn't like you then why did he make such a big deal about you holding hands with Seth? Why did he _beg _you for forgiveness? Why did he want you to sit so close to him? Why did he-"

"Alright! I get it! You have some sort of point, but that doesn't mean he likes me! That just means you are digging way to deep and finding things that aren't even there." I explained calmly although I was freaking out inside. Angela sighed and looked at me with a sly smile.

"So do you like him?" She asked. I sat for a moment and thought about it. Did I like him? It's true I had been thinking about him a lot and I found him very attractive, my heart almost leaped out of my chest when he apologized so sincerely and when he kissed my hand? All logical though lost my head, but did that mean I liked him? How could I? I didn't even know him, but yet there was this unexplainable pull towards him.

"I... I don't know, Ang. Maybe..." I told her softly and her smile widened. I rolled my eyes and shoved her knee gently.

"I said 'maybe' not yes!" She just continued to smile.

"So are you going to spend more time with your new boyfriend tomorrow?" She said playfully, but my eyes widened.

"He's _not _my boyfriend!" I yelled at her. She burst into uncontrollable laughter and started to roll around on her bead.

"Alex and Paul sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N- AHHH!" She yelped as I smacked her with a pillow and glared at her. She pouted at me and stuck out her tongue.

"You're one to talk miss 'Ben is sooo amazing I _love _him!'" Okay so my impressions were a bit off and she might have not actually said that, but still it got a reaction out of her.

"I didn't say that!" She hit me with a pillow and we both laid down on her bed in hysterics. I looked over and smiled at her.

"I will say one thing though, Paul is smokin' hot." I told her as I fell into another fit of giggles. Angela laughed and threw another pillow at my face.

"Alex?" She called gently. I looked at her silently telling her to continue.

"I'm really glad you're my cousin." She told me softly and I couldn't help, but smile.

"I'm really glad I'm your cousin too. Who knows what would have happened if I hadn't come here." Angela smiled at me and we hugged, how did we get to such a serious conversation. I heard Aunt Carol call us down to dinner and our heartfelt moment ended as our stomach simultaneously growled. Laughing we went downstairs to eat.

The next day I followed my normal morning routine and once again there was a note from my Aunt Carol, but this time she told me she was out grocery shopping and would be home in about two hours, that was about an hour ago. I was washing out the bowl I had cereal in and went over to the living room to watch some cartoons (I adore Daffy Duck). I was currently watching Elmer Fudd get increasingly confused by Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck when I heard a knock on the door. Quickly getting up and throwing on a jacket (I was wearing a tank top and it was cold outside) I answered the door only to find a very nervous Paul standing there.

"Umm Paul? What are you doing here?" I questioned him nervously. I was really regretting the Spongebob pajama pants right now as he stood there in a thin black v-neck shirt and a pair of cut offs. I was looking him in the eye and couldn't help, but start fidgeting as he looked at me.

"I knew Angela had school today and thought I could come over and entertain you." He told me suggestively while wiggling his eyebrows. I'm pretty sure I looked like I had just seen a ghost as I stared at him. He chuckled lightly.

"Relax, Alex, I'm just kidding. I thought we could hang out." He smiled sincerely and I just nodded and opened the door so he could step in. He smiled and walked into the house he glanced around before going and sitting down on the couch which seemed to small for him. I slowly shut the door and just stood there anxiously as I stared at the back of his head.

"Um would you like something to drink?" I asked him softly. He looked at me and smiled his dazzling smile that left me feeling lightheaded. This was not good.

"No thanks." He told me as he patted the seat next to him I slowly walked over and sat as far away form him on the couch as was humanly possible. Which wasn't much considering he took up practically the whole thing. I saw him raise an eyebrow at the TV and smirk.

"Aren't you a little old for cartoons?" He asked with a chuckle. I gaped a him.

"No! You can never be to old for cartoons!" I exclaimed loudly. I loved cartoons! He just laughed and turned back to the TV and we both watched cartoons. During the time Paul had been over I had managed to relax and was currently sitting with my feet in his lap as we argued over who was better, Bugs Bunny or Daffy Duck. We were so engrossed in the cartoons (It ends up Paul isn't such a stranger to them after all) that we didn't hear my Aunt's car pull up. The door opened and my Aunt walked in with a hand full of groceries.

"Alex, sweetie, could you help – Oh! You have a friend over?" My Aunt asked as she noticed Paul sitting on the couch with me. I immediately stood up and knew I looked like a dear caught in headlights.

"Oh, yea umm Aunt Carol this is Paul, Paul this is my Aunt Carol." I introduced them nervously my Aunt smiled at Paul and he smiled back in this 'I'm an amazing guy that you should trust with your niece' sort of way.

"Okay, well like I was saying do you think you could help me bring in the groceries?" She asked in a sugar sweet voice, but I knew she wasn't okay with me having a guy over while she wasn't here.

"Of course! I'll be right back Paul." I told him softly as I started to walk towards the door.

"Alex, I could always help with the groceries to." He told me with a laugh and glanced at my Aunt as if asking for the okay. She reluctantly nodded her head. Paul and I got all the groceries in the house and put away in record time.

"Alex can I talk to you in the kitchen?" My Aunt called. I had been in the living room sitting with Paul and couldn't help, but flinch. I knew what was coming.

"Don't worry it'll be fine." Paul whispered in my ear before I was able to stand up. I smiled at him gratefully as butterflies filled my stomach from how close he had been to me. I walked into the kitchen to see my Aunt leaning on the counter with her chin resting on her hands. She gave me a quick once over before sighing and standing up straight.

"So Alex, would you like to explain to me why there was a grown man in my house while no adult was present?" I heard the anger in her voice and that mad me even more nervous.

"Well he knew Angela would be at school and came by to keep me company. I swear we weren't doing anything though! We were just watching cartoons!" I explained to her hoping she wouldn't be mad.

"HA! Watching cartoons? Is that why you were practically sitting in his lap when I came in?" She asked me fiercely.

"I wasn't! My feet were in his lap because I wanted to stretch them out! Nothing else!" I was raising my voice, but I didn't really care. How dare she accuse me of sitting in his lap? I wasn't even close to sitting in his lap!

"Watch your tone young lady!" She hissed at me. I flinched, that's how my dad always sounded before he hit me. My Aunt sighed and looked at me apologetically.

"Alex, I'm sorry. I know you weren't doing anything bad, but you need to know that this isn't okay. He is an adult and you shouldn't be socializing with him. You're sixteen Alex why don't you try to find some friends your own age?" I knew Paul was nineteen, but really? Find friends my own age? I didn't _want _friends my own age, I wanted Paul... As a friend of course. I DON'T like him!

"He's nineteen, auntie. That's only three years older than me and he's really sweet. I'm not trying to sound like a brat, but you can't make me stop being friends with him. It's my choice." I told her calmly. She looked frustrated, but nodded anyways.

"Well, why don't you invite him to dinner? If you're going to be spending time with this man I would like to get to know him." She smiled tightly at me as she went to clean the counters. I sighed and nodded hoping she wouldn't interrogate him. I walked back over to the room and sat next to Paul.

"So, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with us tonight?" I asked him without looking up at him. He put his hand under my chin and softly guided my head to look at him as he smiled at me.

"I would love to." He told me softly. I couldn't help the wide smile that spread over my face as he moved his hand from under my chin to brush a stray strand of hair behind my ear. I sucked in a breath as his hand cupped the back of my neck and he slowly moved in closer to me. I was about to have my first kiss! Paul was going t kiss me and I certainly wanted him too. Angela was right I liked him. A lot.

I felt my eyes flutter closed as I felt his warm breath on my face, his mouth came closer and then he turned my head sideways and kissed my cheek. To say I was surprised was an understatement. I opened my eyes and looked at him, confused and slightly hurt. I felt like I had just been rejected by him. He pulled away from me and turned back to the TV leaving me to my confusion. How could he just...? Now I was pissed.

"What the hell was that, Paul?" I said looking at him. He glanced at me quickly before looking back at the TV.

"What was what?" He asked casually. He was really pushing his luck right now.

"You were going to kiss me weren't you?" I was beyond hurt at his obvious attempt to act oblivious. He chuckled and it felt like he was just driving the knife deeper.

"I was going to kiss your cheek, which I did." I just stared at him baffled. Even though I was mad at him I still wanted to kiss him. I felt a tear slip out and I furiously wiped it away. Stupid tears.

"You are such an asshole." I said as I turned back to stare at the TV without really comprehending what was on it. All I could think of was Paul and that almost kiss.

"I thought you knew that already?" He told me as he looked at me with a smug smile and suddenly I didn't care. I wanted to kiss that stupid smug bastard just to wipe that smirk off his gorgeous face. I wanted to shock him and make him want me and then laugh at him when he couldn't get me again. So I did something I never though I would ever do to anyone, let alone Paul. I got on my knees, grabbed his face, and roughly kissed him.

He didn't kiss me back at first, but then with a hungry burst his hands were on my hips and he growled into my mouth. I pulled myself away and when he tried to pull me back I turned my head so he kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry I thought you were going to kiss my cheek?" I told him with a sweet smile before sitting back down. The shock on his face was definitely worth it. Thank god my Aunt hadn't walked in.

**A/N: Mwhahahaha! I loved the last part. I wanted them to kiss, but I didn't want them to be together and I figured her playing him at his own game would be a fun way to go. That is chapter four and don't expect much lovey-ness in the next chapter, it will be mostly heated arguments and lustful thoughts without them actually getting anywhere. Please review! I only got one for my last chapter and have decided that I wont start writing chapter five until I get at LEAST two! Not trying to be mean, but I just want to know people like the story and any type of love/constructive criticism would be welcome.**

**Anyways thank you to ****ILoveThee** **for your review! And thank everyone else for your favorites/alerts. Chapter five will be put up when ever the reviews come in! **

_**IMPORTANT-**_

**Once again please follow my Story Twitter for daily updates on where I am on my stories, you can ask questions, I'll ask for opinions, and you might even get some sneak peeks for upcoming chapters!**

**-Ash**


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

**This is not a chapter update!**

**A/N: I was thinking I might write the next chapter in Paul's POV what do you guy's think? Either review with your answer or PM me please! =]**

**-Ash**


	7. Hurting Me

**A/N: Okay so first I just want to say I'm sorry this took so damn long. With Thanksgiving, Clean up, Christmas decorating, and just my overall laziness I was to busy. I was also kind of putting it off because I don't know I already planned it out, but I just didn't feel like writing. Anyways so about it being in Pauls POV well, I decided to do the ending of the last chapter (Maybe a little more) in Pauls POV, but because ****kAsS3695 asked so nicely to keep it in it's normal POV the rest of the chapter will be.**

**I realized I never did a disclaimer sooo here it is!: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. All characters, except for my OC's, belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter Five – In Paul's Mind/Hurting Me**

**-PAULS POV-**

"So, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with us tonight?" She asked me without looking up. I loved how shy she got. I gently put my hand under her chin and forced her to look up at me, she had the most beautiful eyes.

"I would love to." I told her softly, hoping she would hear how sincere I was. I couldn't help myself as I brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, her skin was so soft and her hair was like silk. Damn it this imprinting shit was turning me into some whipped little pup. She has so much power over me, did I have power over her? Well, there is only one way to find out.

I gently cupped the back of her neck and noted the slightly shocked look in her eyes. I moved closer to her and even though every pore in my body was telling me to kiss her, I didn't. I saw the way she puckered those soft kissable lips and shut her eyes, but I help back and simply kissed her cheek. At least now I knew she wanted me.

I saw the surprise on her face as she looked up at me, but there was also some confusion and... hurt? Yea, that was definitely hurt. Fuck! I hurt my imprint. I'm such an asshole. I couldn't stand looking into her sad face anymore and turned to look at the TV, why had I done that? Why did I always have to prove myself? I heard a loud sigh before she spoke to me again.

"What the hell was that, Paul?" Uh oh, she was pissed. I inwardly flinched and threw her a quick glance. She was still as beautiful as ever, but the anger in those beautiful blue/gold orbs kinda scared me. Oh who am I kidding I thought she looked sexy as hell.

"What was what?" I asked her casually. Hopefully I could just play this off and hope for the best. She wouldn't hold a grudge would she?

"You were going to kiss me weren't you?" She started off sounding strong and confident, but towards the last two words her voice weakened and it sounded like she was about to cry. I tried to laugh it off, but I don't think it helped much.

'I was going to kiss your cheek, which I did." I told her plainly. Please, just let this go! How could I explain to her that I did it to prove to myself that she couldn't control me? She didn't know about the imprint and it would just freak her out. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her wipe away a tear. Fuck. Shit. Damn it. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! I made her CRY! I don't deserve her.

"You are such an asshole." She practically whispered as she finally turned away from me. I sighed lightly, she had stopped crying and talking. I could stop freaking out. I should lighten the mood. Maybe a few witty comments will calm her down and make her forget about it all.

"I thought you knew that already?" I said smugly trying to get her to laugh. God, please make her laugh. I looked at her, but I don't think I should have. She had an angry yet lustful look in her eyes that scared the shit out of me. Suddenly she sat up and got on her knees and just looked at me for a second. Next thing I know my head is between her small hands and her lips are pressed against mine. Hard. At first I was to surprised to really react, but once my wolf side came to and realized my imprint was kissing me? I went crazy.

I grabbed her hips and growled possessively into her mouth. She tasted like heaven and her lips were so soft, I never wanted to stop kissing her. She pulled away way to quickly and I immediately tried to pull her back, but to my surprise she turned her cheek towards me so I kissed it instead of her mouth. I pulled away and looked at her confused. She had on an innocent little smile as she spoke to me.

"I'm sorry I thought you were going to kiss my cheek?" She pulled away from me completely and sat back down. I was dumbfounded to say the least, how had she managed to turn this against me? Well, at least her Aunt hadn't walked in.

Her Aunt walked in only moments later asking if I could stay for dinner. I was about to reply when I felt Alex kick me in the leg with the side of her foot and turn to the older woman.

"Sorry, auntie Carol, but Paul already has dinner plans with some of his friends." She told her Aunt calmly. Great so now she didn't even want me to stay for dinner. Man I messed this up. I would have to talk to Sam about it later, maybe who could tell me how to fix this. I nodded numbly as her Aunt looked at me to confirm, but my stare stayed focused on Alex. She has turned back to the TV, but I knew she knew I was looking at her. I sighed and stood while stretching my arms above my head.

"I should probably get going." I said simply still watching for some kind of reaction from Alex, but she didn't even glance up.

"Alex, why don't you walk Paul to the door." Mrs. Webber told her calmly. I had never been more grateful to a parental figure as I was right then. Alex sighed, but nodded and stood up, mimicking my stretch. She started to walk away and I followed her with my head down. I felt like a puppy that had just been scolded for peeing on the carpet. Alex opened the door and looked at me expectantly as she waved her hand in a sweeping motion towards outside. I sighed.

"Alex, are you mad at me?" I asked her softly trying to get her to look at me with some sort of emotion. She gave me a fake smile and leaned against the door frame.

'Nope, why would I be mad at you?" She questioned in a too sweet voice. I ran a hand through my hair and nodded slowly before walking out of the house. I tried to turn back around and talk to her, but she just shut the door in my face. Wonderful.

**-ALEX'S POV-**

I had purposely made sure Paul didn't stay for dinner after our kiss, because: 1. I was extremely embarrassed. 2. I was still mad at him. And 3. It would of just been awkward. I walked him out and made sure he knew that this wasn't going to just blow over before slamming the door in his face, needless to say, I was proud of myself.

I had been bold and taken control of the situation and in the end I had gotten what I wanted; A kiss from Paul. So why did I feel so horrible? I could tell he felt bad before I shut the door in his face, but he deserved it! Didn't he? UGH! Why did my mind have to be so damn conflicted whenever it came to him? I would definitely need to talk to Angela tonight.

Angela finally got home around four, but she was in a bad mood. I tried to talk to her and she told me she didn't have time to deal with my "issues" today. I know she didn't mean to be rude, but I was shocked none the less. Even Aunt Carol seemed to be surprised when Angela, to put it nicely, told me off, but didn't say a word about it. We had dinner that night without Angela and when her mom tried to to get her to eat something she just yelled to leave her alone. I was worried, but at the same time kind of put off by her behavior.

Angela had always been nice and sweet, but now? Now she was freaking out and wouldn't tell anyone why or even let anyone close enough to _ask_ why. I tried to talk to her again later, not about my life, but she just told me that my voice was "interrupting her thoughts" this was definitely not the Angela I knew. So here I was, sitting out side her door.

Just waiting for her to come out so I could tackle her and force her to tell me what the hell was going on. I heard her bed move and immediately got read to pounce. Her bedroom door opened a crack before she stuck her head out and tip toed out, but she didn't get far before I called to her.

"Going somewhere?" She whipped around a looked at me before narrowing her eyes and stalking over to me.

"Yes, Alex. Now if you don't mind I would like you to leave me alone." She said poking me in the chest. I stared at her for a moment before shoving her hand away.

"What the hell is your problem Angela? All of us are worried about you, but you're just acting like some selfish bitch. Just tell me what's wrong!" I yelled at her. She seemed taken aback by the sudden rise of my voice, but stood her ground.

"I'm not being a "selfish bitch" as you put it, I just want to be left alone. Is that to much to ask?" He voice was quiet, but still menacing. I sighed.

"No, but I'm worried about you Ang... Please tell me what's wrong?" She looked at me for a second before sighing and looking at the floor.

"I heard a rumor that Ben is planning on asking some girl out. It just... put me in a bad mood I guess." Her lower lips started to quiver and I realized she was about to start crying.

"Ang, it's okay. How do you know Ben is going to ask some girl out? Better yet how do you know that "girl" isn't you?" I told her with a small smile. She looked up at me and seemed to contemplate what I said.

"You really think it might be me?" She asked.

"Absolutely! How could he not want to date you? I mean not to make this awkward, but you are a sexy beast Ang." I told her dramatically while giving her a fake once over.

"Yea, I could definitely go lesbian for you." I said with a nod of my head and Angela smiled before bursting into a fit of giggles. I started laughing to and we went back to her room and sat on her bed. Angela told me more about this Ben guy and from what I could tell he seemed to be perfect for her, but hey every guy seems perfect when a girl speaks highly of him.

"So how are things with you and Paul?" Angela suddenly asked, breaking through my train of thought. I made a face and looked at the floor.

"So you saw him today?" she laughed. I nodded and looked up at her while trying to figure out how to explain this.

"I kissed him." I blurted out. Angela's eyes widened as she stared at me.

"You... You kissed him? You kissed Paul? Asshole Paul that just yesterday you denied liking?" It was obvious that she was shocked as she stared at me. I flinched, but nodded as I watched her.

"How the hell did that happen?" She asked me. So explained to her how he came over, made me think he was going to kiss me, how he was an asshole about it, and finally how I practically jumped him.

"You just kissed him? Just like that?" She questioned as she stared at me as if I had two heads.

"Yea, kinda. I don't know what came over me, Ang! I just lost it and _attacked_ him!" I cried. "He probably thinks I'm some slut now." I said softly and started to pull at a loose strong on the bottom of my shirt.

"I doubt that Alex, he _did _try to pull you back for more. He obviously has a thing for you and he always tries to be close to you. That in itself should prove to you that he likes you." I knew she was right he had tried to pull me back and he did just come over today not to mention when he got so jealous of Seth and I. But if he did like me? I probably screwed it up when I shut the door in his face.

"Umm hey Ang?" She looked at me and nodded for me to continue. "Do you think he would still like me after I uninvited him for dinner and shut a door in his face?" I asked her guiltily. Once again her eyes doubled in size as she stared at me.

"Please tell me that didn't actually happen." I bit my lip and looked away form her.

"Well..."

'ALEX! Why would you do that!" She asked frantically.

"I was mad at him! It's his own fault for being an asshole!" I defended myself as she shook her head.

"Good luck with this relationship. If there are this many problems in the beginning? I don't even want to know what will happen when you guy's get serious." She chuckled lightly. I pouted, but didn't say anything. She was right, maybe Paul and I just weren't meant to be.

I was currently walking over to the beach hoping to find Seth so I could ask him about Paul and how forgiving he tended to be, but once again I was lost. I don't know how such a small town could confuse me so much, but my sense of direction was horrible. I sighed and plopped down in the middle of the road cross legged and closed my eyes.

"Oh mighty direction god, please tell me where the hell to go!" I called to no one. I opened one eye and glanced around, nothing had changed. I sighed and laid on my back, yes I know it's stupid to lay in the middle of the road, but it's not like it was very busy. I shut my eyes again and just waited for something extraordinaire to happen, but as luck has it Paul happened instead.

"Are you _trying _to get yourself killed?" He said and I opened my eyes to find him staring at me from above. I looked at him for a second before replying.

'No I'm trying to get the God of direction to answer me." I told him simply before shutting my eyes again. I heard him chuckle.

"All your going to do is get yourself a meeting with Hades." He told me. I sat up and glanced at him.

"So, you're not mad at me?" I asked him softly.

"Of course I am, but not mad enough to let you become roadkill." He explained while sitting himself down next to me.

"But- Why are you mad at me?" I asked him. Of course I knew, but I wanted to know what it was exactly. I might have a better chance at fixing it that way.

"Well, you did kiss me and then push me away, you asked me to come to dinner and then didn't let me, and you slammed a very hard door in my face. All in about 15 minutes." He told me with a shrug.

"How can I make you _not_ made at me?" I was biting my lip again as I looked at him and he slowly reached over and pulled it out from beneath my teeth.

"You could always kiss me again." He suggested with dark lust filled eyes.

"I hardly know you!" I exclaimed as I pulled away from him. He laughed at me and pulled me back.

'You already did it once." He pointed out. I looked at him and started to lean forward towards his face, our lips almost touched when-

**BEEP BEEP!**

A loud truck honked from in front of us and we jumped apart and over to the sidewalk. He laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair. He glanced at me and gave me a tight smile, I just looked away.

"So, um why were you out here anyways?" He asked me. I sighed and spoke without really thinking.

"I was trying to find Seth, but I kinda got lost and-"

"Why the hell were you trying to find Seth?" He interrupted angrily. I looked at him surprised before answering.

"I was going to ask him something." I replied softly. Paul scowled.

"What are you some whore? Going from guy to guy?" He laughed darkly and looked away from me.

"I-" I sighed and shook my head. "I don't have to explain myself to you Paul." I told him with a glare, but he glared right back and I knew I had just made this worse. He walked over to me and grabbed my upper arm roughly.

"You're _**mine**_ Alex and I don't share." He told me menacingly. I scared now. I had never seen Paul act so... possessive and harsh. His grip on my arm was starting to hurt and I tried to pull away, but he only help on tighter, successfully making me whimper in pain.

"Paul, please stop! You're _hurting_ me!" I cried, my arm would definitely have a bruise. Paul seemed to shake off his anger and he let me go, I immediately backed away from him. He looked at me with guilt and sadness as he reached for me again. Even though every part in my body was telling me to pull away, that he would just hurt me like my dad, but the regret in his eyes made me stay put. My dad never regretted what he did to me. He brushed a hand against my cheek before gently pulling me towards him as he held me.

"I'm so sorry, Alex. I don't know what came over me, please forgive me." He whispered into my ear. This seemed awfully familiar to me.

"Paul, this is the second time in three day's that you've needed to ask for my forgiveness. I'll forgive you this time, but next time... Next time I might not." I whispered back and I felt him nod into my shoulder. I felt him kiss my shoulder softly before her pulled away and gave me a soft smile.

"I promise I wont ever hurt you again." He told me softly and grabbed my hand.

"Come on I'll walk you to Seth's." He started to pull me along, but I stopped.

"I actually don't need to go anymore, but thank you." He sighed and walked over to me. He murmured a soft 'I'm sorry' into my ear before turning and walking away. My feelings for Paul just got a hell of a lot more confusing.

**A/N: Okay so that is Chapter five and it was actually kind of hard to write, I feel like this is almost a filler chapter even though it's my longest to date. Anyways they almost kissed again and Paul lost his temper when he got a bit overly jealous of Seth. Tell me what you guy's thought of Paul's POV! It is probably not very good and I'll be honest it was hard because I'm not a guy and therefore I don't know how guy's think, but I like ti enough. Once again I'm sorry for how long this took! I'll try to update faster I promise!**

**And a big thank you to everyone who reviewed! I got so many on my A/N that I posted and it made me really happy! Anyways please review and keep me motivated!**

**-Ash**


End file.
